castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
No More Sand for Reynard
No More Sand for Reynard is the 5th Boss Fight Quest (not counted in Killing Quest, they could be differ in Killing Quests and Boss Fight Quests) in Castaway 2. This quest has been given by the Sigil that it tells you to defeat Greedy Reynard (Level 16, the Boss of Loomis). Description "The Loomi clan is over-running the eastern shore. Put an end to their leader's expansionist ideals." The description about is the word that would describe the Loomi boss or the leader of Loomis, Greedy Reynard. For the good reason, the Loomi clan means the clan of Loomis, which they can be together, that their leader is expansionist ideals, which means it is their leader, and their leader is a boss. Means to say "over-running the eastern shore", the first clue we can know is Loomis are first found at the mini-village (which the left is Peeping Tom's room), to the 2 ways: southeast of the village or northeast of the village, they're started to found, and it ends to the right of Gate of Oceanus. In some maps in the southern of the island, there would be scattered Loomis, even they are with Poison Bugs and Thunder Snakes, the first map you can know is the Gate of Iapetus , and the right is the mini-village, the Sigil there would give the quest called "In a Land Called Honalee" would defeat the next boss, Puff No More, when killed, he drops the Blood of Iapetus to open the Gate of Iapetus. Mostly Loomis were scattered at the Eastern Shore, the southern and the southeastern of the island, the part of the Desert of Tears, which they divide into 2 by The Lost Valley (swampy area), and the next map to adventure is the island called Honalee, the part of Island of the Titans, smaller than the main island. There is the one boss (can be the hero, or the protector, or the king) called Puff No More. How to Complete the Quest When saying that you need to defeat Greedy Reynard, means you need to kill him, when killed, the quest would be completed. So it easy to follow the quest, because it is only one way to complete the quest, and the quest talks about the 5th boss. Note: Greedy Reynard is located at the part of Eastern Shore, which means when you are in the Gate of Iapetus (there is a Baby Witnesses blocking the gate to get to Mother Sobo's room), and there are multiple ways. When you turn around the map, there you can see there is a Loomis scattered around the map. From the south of the map, there are 2 ways. Take the very right of the southern of the map (not the right of the map, just southeast of the map), and there is Greedy Reynard. You can take 2 ways to Greedy Reynard, left or down. What is Greedy Reynard? Greedy Reynard is the 5th boss in Castaway 2. He is the boss of Loomis. He is also is the first boss who've been encountered a fastest speed in starting of the game in Castaway 2. So what is he? Greedy Reynard is the faster than his minions, Baby Loomis and Loomis. When you're low in Agility (lesser than 10 points), Greedy Reynard easily chase you, even if you run away to him, and immediately bite (he could bite you faster when you're in the wall or the border of the screen) you. His attack could be only 1: Bite attack. He does not use other attacks, but his Bite attack is very special. *Bite could take you more damage if you'll not increase your Defense points, and/or wearing armor that it is not strong, but Leather, and Old Guard armors. *His bite will have a chance to stun you. If you stunned to the boss's attack, Greedy Reynard will continue to bite you, aswell, he would be stun you again if he bites. So be careful, use skills like Lightning Strike to avoid him bite you, also when it does stun you. Below, his Strengths and Weaknesses, and includes with his specials. Greedy Reynard's Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Bite attack would be in high damage, and also stun you. '''It is Greedy Reynard's one attack to be used, and no other attacks to use him. When it causes, it is dangerous because you may instantly run out of HP (not actually, taking more damage). Mostly, if it is causes for you, taking a most of your HP, have a good in Defense (higher than 20), and wear armor that it is 1 Paladin, 1 Golem, 2 Plates, or 1 Paladin, 3 Plates. When it causes lot of HP even you've followed the requirements, bring any sizes of Health Potions (Medium would be better and also with Large) for many. '''High in Speed, since it is faster to 12 bosses in Castaway 2 with Garm, but they're not fastest to all bosses, but slower than Fafnir. '''As you can see that Loomis and Baby Loomis are fast, and their leader is Greedy Reynard, the boss would be faster than his members or his minions. It is same as Garm, but if you are going to Fafnir's battle, there would be know that he is faster, and very faster than the 2 Loomi Bosses. '''Weaknesses Low in defense even it is high in HP. '''Low on defense, means Greedy Reynard is easily to take more damage, or even any damage, without the damage limit to Greedy Reynard, based on the sword you've been used. To this one, it easily killed Greedy Reynard , and kill him fast, but the worst is: Greedy Reynard is high in HP, so it takes longer to kill, even there is no limit to take him HP. Greedy Reynard's '''Specials '''Spawns Baby Loomis when taking a few-lot HP to the boss. '''As you can see, mostly (not all) bosses would spawn baby version, based on the type of the boss, except to Vulcan, spawns the adult version of his type. This could be happen few times, based on his HP, or he would spawn by all times. For the stats of Baby Loomis: For more stats about Greedy Reynard, click here. Trivia To the name of Greedy Reynard, there is a word "Greedy", means Greed. Reynard is the name that names to other people. When you're saying Greedy Reynard, means the boss is very greed, to his feelings. It is different to Garm, but they're belong to a one family called Loomi family. Rewards when Completing the Quest After defeating Greedy Reynard, the quest would be completed. Sigil would give you 2 Ruby Shards, 2 Medium Berry Potions, and also 350 EXP to you and your active pet. See the quest again: Category:Quests Category:Boss Monsters Category:Loomi Species Category:Monsters Category:Castaway 2